Bodas Planeadas
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Draco y Astoria tuvieron un encuentro muy pequeños pero puede que el amor a primera vista si exista, continuación de un pequeño manati


_Autor: Vladirmir_

 _Autora ayudante: Gely_

 _Personajes: De JKR_

 _Pareja: Draco-Astoria_

 _Categoría: Romance/ Drama_

 _Ranking Fic: M_

 _Rankin del capitulo: T_

 _Correctora: Bea / Rebeca_

 **Bodas planeadas**

 **Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de un anuario**

La mano de mi madre toma fuertemente la mía mientras siento como el mundo se abre a mis pies. Mis ojos grises están fijos en el hombre que, atado por brazos y pies a aquella silla, escucha con altivez su sentencia. Casi suelto una carcajada el ver que ni siquiera en esos momentos, en los que están por mandarlo derechito a Azkaban, pierde su natural arrogancia.

Me tomo un momento para despegar los ojos de él y recorrer el lugar. Cientos de magos y brujas sentados en las altas tarimas mirando con ojos acusadores, sintiéndose con el derecho de juzgar y marcar el destino de un solo hombre. De mi padre.

Inconcientemente giro mi rostro y la veo, tan hermosa, tan pálida, tal perfecta. Fría ante los ojos de los presentes y tan fuerte e inteligente ante los míos. Ella, mi madre, me regala una triste y delicada sonrisa y tengo que recordarle a mis músculos cómo se sonríe…hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo hago…

Poco después de que el Señor Tenebroso muriera a manos de Harry-Al niño que vivió y volvió a vivir-Potter, el mundo mágico se vio sumido en días tan ambiguos que aun hoy es difícil de describir. Había aquellos que reían de alegría al saber que por fin la guerra había terminado, había quienes el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido no les permitía reconocer la felicidad a su alrededor, mientras que había otros, como mi familia y yo, que estábamos mas preocupados por saber si pasaríamos nuestros días en Azkaban.

A esas alturas del partido, cuando había perdido ya tanto, cuando los días de mi futuro eran más oscuros que nunca, poco ya me importaba lo que pasara conmigo. Como pocas veces en la vida, estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi destino y hacerme responsable de mis actos, de esta marca que no solo machaba mi antebrazo, sino también mi vida.

Poco después de que la guerra acabó, fue mi madre la encargada de recoger los pedazos en los que los Malfoy´s no habíamos convertido. No refugiamos los tres en nuestra mansión esperando el momento en que ellos vinieran por nosotros. Éramos Mortífagos, éramos partidarios del señor tenebroso y como tal debíamos de pagar. Solo tres días después de que el Lord Oscuro muriera, mis padres y yo fuimos conducidos a la cárcel antes de que nuestros juicios comenzaran.

Debo de confesar que no esperaba que el Trío Dorado estuviera ahí, mucho menos esperaba que Potter hablara a favor de mi madre y que Weasley y Granger lo hicieran a mi favor.

Jamás me ha gustado deberle nada a nadie, nunca me ha gustado esa sensación de estar en deuda y sin embargo ahí estaba yo, atado a aquella silla que tanto miedo infunde, entre mi padre y mi madre mirando como Granger, aquella chica a la que yo tanto había despreciado, a la que tanto había humillado, hablaba a mi favor diciendo que gracias a mí y a que no los delaté cuando los llevaron presos a Malfoy Manor, ellos pudieron seguir adelante, o como Weasley narraba la forma en que impedí que murieran calcinados por el fuego maldito en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Para cuando fue el turno de Potter, estaba en tal conmoción que no me sorprendió que dijera que gracias a la mentira de mi madre él había podido derrotar al Lord Oscuro.

Y ahí, sentado entre mis padre, con cientos de ojos puestos sobre mí, experimenté la mayor cantidad de sentimientos de jamás había sentido. Alguno viejos revivían en mi ser mientras que otro nuevo nacían dejándome confundido y lleno de dudas.

No quería su ayuda, no quería su lástima, no quería deberles nada, no a ellos, no la impura, no al pobretón, no al cara rajada….no. Me sentía humillado, me sentía herido en mi orgullo, porque yo nunca he pedido ayuda, porque yo nunca he necesitado ayuda, y sin embargo ahí estaban esos tres, pareciendo más buenos y nobles ante el resto del mundo y ahí estaba yo, el maldito proyecto de Mortífagos cuya futura vida fuera de una celda era gracias a ellos.

No se los pedí, nunca lo quise…y lo odié, los odié con todas mis fuerzas, más que nunca…por humillarme, por hacerme sentir poca cosa. Quise destrozarlos y acabar con ellos, hacer aquel trabajo que el inepto de Voldemort no pudo hacer y arrancarle la vida al glorioso Elegido y de paso hacer lo mismo con sus dos amigos.

Y entonces de un momento a otro, todo aquel desprecio se vio opacado por un sentimiento nuevo pero poderoso. ¿Qué importaba lo que hubieran hecho?, ¿qué importaba yo, si mi madre saldría en libertad?, ¿qué importaba cómo me sintiera, si ella estaría bien?, ¿qué importaba mi odio y mi desprecio, mi orgullo de Malfoy, si mi madre pasaría sus días lejos de la frialdad de una celda?

Nada. Nada importaba.

Y me atreví a alzar la mirada y posarla en ellos.

Y por primeras vez dejé que mis ojos reflejaran algo más que desprecio para aquellos tres.

La gratitud. Nueva y desconocida para mi, pero tan fuerte y avasallante que no me importo que un par de lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

Granger me sonrió levemente, Potter inclinó la cabeza y Weasley solo de dedicó a mirarme.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, ellos lo había entendido.

Ahora, a varias semanas de aquello, mi madre y yo volvemos a este lugar, ahora para conocer la sentencia de mi padre.

Ella lo sabe, él lo sabe, yo lo sé.

No hubo nadie que abogara por él, no hubo una persona que le debiera la vida, ni un acto que ayudara a la derrota del que por muchos años fue su señor.

No.

Con mi padre no habría Trío Dorado. A él nadie lo salvaría.

El líder del Wizengamot se pone de pie y lee la sentencia.

Es cuando siento a mi madre desvanecerse entre mis brazos y es cuando veo el temor en los altivos ojos de mi padre.

Nadie dura cincuenta años en Azkaban y sale para contarlo.

..

Cinco años después.

Escucho la puerta de mi despacho ser golpeada un par de veces. Aprieto los dientes porque saben bien que no me gusta que me molesten cuando digo que no quiero que lo hagan.

¿Es que es demasiado difícil de entender?

No-Molestar.

Dos palabras, dos simples y sencillas palabras. No tienen mucho sentido, ¿o sí?

Trato de ignorar el golpeteo y continúo con los papeles. Mira que una empresa como la mía no se maneja sola.

Bajo la mirada hasta el largo e importante pergamino y casi instantáneamente vuelvo a concentrarme cuando de nuevo aquellos golpes.

—¡Mierda!—. Sólo cuando estoy solo me permito decir palabrotas, es algo que mi madre detesta. Un par de golpes mas y ya han colmado mi paciencia—Adelante—, suelto con voz fría para que quede constancia de mi enfado. La cabeza de mi incompetente secretaria se asoma por la rendija de mi puerta.

—Disculpe que lo moleste señor, sé que digo que no lo hiciéramos—, alzo las cejas en un gesto obvio y la miro bajar la mirada avergonzada.

—Ya lo has hecho, así que mejor que sea algo bueno.

—La señora Malfoy está esperándolo en la sala de juntas y han traído—la chica se adentra en la oficina hasta quedar frente a mi escritorio—, esta carta para usted.

Miro sin tomar la carta por un momento y descubro el nombre de Granger escrito en ella. Arqueo las cejas algo extrañado y luego miro a la secretaria—¿hace cuánto que llegó mi madre?—, con elegancia me pongo en pie y voy hasta el perchero a tomar mi saco negro.

—Hace apenas unos minutos señor.

—¿Mandaste el arreglo de flores a la casa de los Zabini?

—Sí, señor. Y he confirmado su asistencia a su fiesta de aniversario.

—Bien—, digo terminando de arreglando el cuello de la camisa—. Cancela todo lo que tengo pendiente.

—Como diga señor.

Salgo del lugar rumbo a la sala de juntas donde mi madre me está esperando. Hoy es 3 de mayo y como todos los años desde hace tres, vamos a visitar a mi padre.

—Hijo—dice cuando me ve llegar y me da un calido beso en la mejilla.

—Madre—. Al verla no puedo evitar no sonreír y que un sentimiento se apodere de mi pecho. Es lo único que tengo. Somos lo que nos queda. Los últimos Malfoy´s, los últimos Black sobre la tierra— ¿Lista?

—Sí, hijo, vamos.

La tomo del antebrazo con delicadeza y, tras un movimiento de mi varita, nos aparecemos en el mausoleo de los Malfoy, donde generaciones de sangre puras descansan para siempre, donde el cuerpo de mi padre reposará para toda la eternidad.

Sé cuánto le duele, sé que si yo no estuviera aquí ella se derrumbaría en mil pedazos y sé también que si ella no estuviera conmigo me pasaría lo mismo.

No quiero creer que se dejó morir, no quiero creer que mi padre se dejó vencer, que lo que no había hecho ni el mismo Señor Oscuro lo hicieron cuatro pareces. No quiero creerlo y sin embargo sé que es verdad. Sé que para él el encierro era peor que la muerte, sé que la humillación de saberse preso era más fuerte que el saber que seguía vivo.

Así como también sé que él había muerto desde antes, desde el mismo instante en que lo condenaron, lo vi en sus ojos.

Mi madre se suelta de mi brazo y se acerca hasta aquel pedazo de mármol que reza el nombre de Lucius Malfoy. Sus manos delicadas acarician las letras y tras un movimiento de varita hace aparecer un fino ramo de rosas blancas.

Se gira, me sonríe tristemente para luego girarse de nuevo, esta vez con un par de lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

Yo, de pie en mi lugar, solo puedo mantenerme firme. Por ella, por él…por mí.

Porque a pesar de todo, la vida para mi, no ha acabado.

Las cosas habían cambiado, bien lo sabía. Mi madre no era la misma y aunque intentaba demostrarme que era fuerte, podía escucharla llorar por las noches; el tiempo había pasado y nosotros necesitábamos un cambio. Ahora eran personas las que ordenaban y limpiaban la casa por la orden de no tener elfos domésticos; en un comienzo me fue imposible acostumbrarme pero luego me di cuenta de que no siempre es necesario insultar para que los sirvientes hagan lo que uno les ordena además, comparado con mi padre, nunca he sido tan violento.

\- Señor Malfoy, disculpe que lo moleste – esa voz melodiosa me sacó de mis pensamientos y entró a mi habitación haciendo una leve reverencia- usted ordenó que limpiáramos el ático pero hemos encontrado muchas cosas que tal vez no tienen un valor monetario pero sí sentimental y me tomé la libertad de venir a preguntarle primero antes de desecharlas.

Aline es la sirvienta en la que más confío, es una chica joven de unos 27 años, de cabellos rojos que caen en finos rizos por su espalda llegando casi a su cintura, su piel es blanca y lisa, sus ojos de un castaño oscuro muy profundo como si en ellos pudieras ver un anochecer del mismo desierto; es una chica de largas y finas piernas que por lo general deja ver por su uniforme. Pero no es solo por su hermosa belleza por lo que confío en ella, sino porque es completamente responsable y organizada, nada se le pasa por alto. A pesar de venir de una familia Muggle, Aline se había adaptado a nuestra mansión con facilidad y yo a ella, más aún cuando varias de sus ideas en la incursión al mercado Muggle dieran resultado, sobre todo los casinos. Y no es que nosotros escogiéramos por gusto tener Muggles en la mansión, pero para quitar algunos rumores y sospechas teníamos que relacionarnos de alguna manera con ellos.

\- No te preocupes Aline, voy yo a mirar entonces que hay qué desechar.

Me regaló una amplia sonrisa y se retiró. Desde que mi padre ya no estaba en la mansión todos los negocios los he llevado yo con ayuda de Yeon, un anciano que lleva las inversiones de los Malfoy desde tiempos memorables, y de quien aún tenía demasiadas cosas que aprender.

Abandoné mi pluma sobre los pergaminos que estaba escribiendo, dejándolos a medias, abrí el primer cajón de aquel escritorio de madera color caoba mientras notaba que los últimos destellos de luz se colaban por la ventana. Aunque dudé de ir a esas horas a intentar ordenar el seguro desastre que me esperaba en el ático, terminé aceptando la idea y, ordenando mi escritorio, cerré con llaves el primero de sus cajones donde mantenía los papeles que eran de suma importancia y algunas cosas que solo había leído una vez, como la carta de la ahora secretaria del ministro de cooperación mágica internacional, Hermione Granger. Luego de la condena de mi padre y las restricciones establecidas para mi madre, la ex Gryffindor decidió intentar dejar viejas riñas en el pasado y ofrecerme su ayuda, a mí, su peor enemigo. Nunca entendí las razones que empujaron a Granger a hacer algo así, pero nunca quise averiguarlas, así que solo guardé aquel sobre gris entre tantos otros papeles.

Cuando llegué al ático luego de cruzar gran parte de la mansión, los empleados estaban encendiendo las antorchas una a una; sonriendo decidí hacer algo por ellos ese día y, sacando mi varita, me permití encenderlas todas de una vez. Ellos sabían que la magia existía, el vínculo con los Muggle estaba cada vez más estrecho pero aun así acostumbraba no usar magia con ellos cerca, después de todo, ese era su trabajo y por ello les pagaba una suma considerable. Estaba por doblar en la última esquina cuando escuché a una de las sirvientas más jóvenes quejarse.

\- ¿Sabes porqué los amos no se deciden a poner electricidad? Todo sería mucho más fácil y menos aburrido, ¿me puedes creer que no tengo cobertura en este lugar?

\- Deja ya de quejarte, es lo único que haces todo el día, y esas cosas son para gente sin magia.

\- Vaaa, aunque ellos tengan magia se pierden de cosas demasiado divertidas y útiles. Estoy harta de tener que calentarles el agua cuando se duchan o de tener que calentar las cosas al fuego de la leña o del silencio de este castillo, me da mucho miedo, le hace falta un buen equipo de música

Sonreí ante el comentario, después de todo desde niño la mansión me había dado escalofríos, era demasiado sombría y por las noches las luces de las antorchas no era suficiente.

\- Me encanta porque es una casa gigantesca pero realmente no me gustaría ser la esposa del señor si tuviera que vivir aquí el resto de mi vida, sin televisión, internet o aparatos eléctricos.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños estarías a la altura del señor Malfoy, si su madre lleva 3 años buscándole esposa y no lo ha conseguido, ha de ser porque ninguna cumple las expectativas de él, y tú, que eres una quejica, mucho menos lo harás

Escucharlas me hizo recordar el afán que tenía mi madre con mi matrimonio, realmente no era que las chicas no cumplieran con mis expectativas solo que no me sentía en edad de tener ciertas responsabilidades, además me había reusado fervientemente en la estúpida idea que se le había metido a mi madre en la cabeza de desposarme con una Muggle o Mestiza para que los rumores terminaran de ensuciar mi apellido. Una cosa era que pudiera soportar vivir con ellos y no tratarlos como si tuvieran una enfermedad infecciosa y otra muy distinta era llegar a casarme con alguien así, después de todo, las enseñanzas de mis padres durante 17 años no podrían desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

\- No tenemos artefactos Muggles, porque no son necesarios, pero si quieres música podrías traer equipos que no necesiten ser enchufados a corriente directa

Sonreí con satisfacción al ver a la chica palidecer al verme aparecer de detrás de uno de los muros, ella solo afirmó bajando mucho la cabeza. Después de 5 años seguía gustándome mortificar y molestar a los demás, pero de sobremanera a las chicas; aunque ninguna me daría el sabor de cada palabra que dejaba escapar en su tiempo contra Granger. Ella era por mucho, mí preferida a la hora de fastidiar. Luego de indicarles que la avisaran a mi madre en dónde me encontraba, seguí mi camino abriendo la puerta y encendiendo una de las antorchas.

El ático era un lugar al que había ido solo un par de veces para esconderme de mis tutores personales, era un lugar sombrío lleno de cosas apiladas en cajas y estanterías repletas de artefactos extraños, corrí las cortinas en un movimiento de varita esperando que la poca luz en el exterior terminara por entrar en aquella habitación en penumbras. Sin demasiado animo de realizar mi tarea pase un dedo por sobre uno de los escritorios de gruesa madera, mire el surco que dejo mi dedo luego de retirar el polvo y suspire, tal vez ese lugar no había sido limpiado en décadas, acerque una silla de tapiz rojo con decoraciones de dragón y la limpie para sentarme, mediante magia quite el polvo de algunas cajas y las abrí con delicadeza, intentaría ensuciar lo menos posible mi traje de seda gris, aunque sabía que terminaría siendo imposible.

\- ¿Anuario de Hogwarts? ¿Nos dieron uno de estos?

Me sorprendí de no tener conocimiento de algo así, tal vez se lo habían entregado a mi madre directamente, limpié su cubierta negra mirando aquella insignia que tantos años de mi temprana edad admiré, pasé las paginas sin demasiado interés hasta ver aquella serpiente adornada con los tonos grises y sonreí, tantas cosas habían pasado en los últimos años que había olvidado por completo a los de mi casa.

¿Qué sería de Theodore? ¿Estaría su padre aun vivo? ¿Estaría el con vida luego de que descubrieran que al igual que yo llevaba la marca tenebrosa?

¿Tendría Blaise en la misma suerte? ¿Alguno se abría casado?

¿Y Pansy? ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos me había enviado siquiera una carta? ¿Pensarían que termine en Azkaban? o peor aun… ¿ellos estarían en Azkaban?

Mire las fotos de cada uno de ellos con pesadumbre aunque nunca fueron mis amigos, estuve con ellos por siete años seguidos y en el fondo me importaba lo que pudiera haber pasado con ellos, mire mi propia fotografía, realmente había cambiado sin si quiera darme cuenta, mi retrato no me miraba, tenía el mentón en alto mirando haciaa otro lado para luego pasar la mano por sus cabellos rubios engominados y regalar una mirada de desprecio; si había cambiado, los acontecimientos de los último años me habían vuelto más débil, y es que en el fondo ya no tengo que aparentar y las cosas son menos problemáticas cuando escondo mi orgullo y digo que los Muggles son iguales a nosotros los sangre pura, los negocios van con mayor fluidez y me libera de problemas en el ministerio.

Pase las páginas sin demasiado interés hasta ver una chica de cabellos rubios, nariz respingada y ojos verde agua, no la recordaba, ¿estaba en mi curso? ¿Daphne?, volví a mirar el retrato con incredulidad, como una chica tan linda había pasado desapercibida frente a mis ojos, aun así era extraño que no fuera tema de conversación con el resto de mis compañeros ¿Daphne?, ¿Greengrass?, aquel apellido me golpeo en la cara como una bofetada, volví a mirar a la chica y miles de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, esa era la familia con la que mis padres tuvo una amistad durante mi infancia, los recuerdos me golpearon mientras apretaba con fuerza el libro.

Un día soleado de primavera la familia con la que sus padres mantenía una estrecha amistad fue invitada a la mansión y con afán de dejar a los mayores estar tranquilamente Draco y las dos hijas de la familia Greengrass se alejaron hacia el patio trasero, Draco se acerco a ellas en notar que ellas no lo hacían, pero la hija mayor que tenia la edad de él se alejo sin mostrar interés, pero al pequeño no le importo, sonrió a la pequeña que le miraba tímidamente.

La pequeña se escondió de Draco detrás de un árbol mirándolo de reojo para volver a esconderse, lo que llamo la atención del pequeño, se acerco a ella pero esta se alejo intentando buscar otro escondite.

-¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Te doy miedo?

\- No…

\- Entonces ven para que juguemos, me siento algo solo si te marchas.

\- Pero papá no me tiene permitido hablar con chicos, menos aún desconocidos.

La pequeña niña del vestido rosado con hermosos bordados de flores de loto, se alejo intentando volver a esconderse cuando el pequeño se le adelanto alcanzándola en segundos, se paro frente a ella y intento hacer una reverencia, mantuvo la cabeza baja para no intimidarla y noto que ella ya no temblaba como lo hacía antes, ni se movió para volver a esconderse, espero un poco más y levanto la mirada

\- Draco Malfoy, 9 años, hijo único de la familia Malfoy, con la que tus padres se relacionan hace años y ellos vienen a mi casa de vez en cuando, espero ahora no te parezca un desconocido.

Aunque tardo un poco ella le miró a los ojos con dulzura y sonrió, aquella sonrisa que lo enamoro por completo, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan pura, aquella chica era la inocencia hecha persona, y eso lo maravillo. Para desgracia de Draco la familia Greengrass rompió todo vínculo con ellos cuando supieron las intensiones de Lucius de comprometer a la pequeña Astoria con su primogénito, y no volvió a saber nada de ellos.

Desperté de mis recuerdos al escuchar el "toc toc" de la puerta y la cabeza de Aline asomarse por ella haciendo una reverencia.

\- perdone que le moleste señor, pero su madre le solicita en la sala de estar, hay unas visitas que desean verle señor

Afirme con la cabeza y espere que se retirara, si Daphne Greengrass había estado en Hogwarts ¿porque no había hablado con él?, pero realmente eso no era lo que cuestionaba mi cerebro con insistencia, si Daphne estaba en el colegio, Astoria también lo estaría, aunque un año por debajo, pero estaría. Conmocionado por mi descubrimiento deje el libro sobre la única caja que había alcanzado a mirar y baje con paso rápido a donde mi madre me llamaba, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre ello, si Astoria estuvo en el colegio no sería tan difícil encontrarla, el estómago me dio un salto, como si hubiera intentando pisar un peldaño de la escalera inexistente, mi corazón se aceleró y estaba seguro de que no era por la prisa de mis pasos, era porque el saber dónde encontrar a aquella chica que sin dudas había sido mi primer y único amor me llenaba de emoción y ansiedad.

Cuando aparecí en la sala de estar, el calor de la habitación calmo mis manos frías que estaban comenzando a temblar, era el único lugar de la mansión, fuera de la habitación de mi madre, que se me hacia acogedor, sentada en el sillón individual estaba mi madre bebiendo de su tasa, en ocasiones cuando la miro, a pesar de perdurar su belleza, la edad pesa en su rostro con aquellas arrugas causadas por la enorme pena de perder a mi padre. Frente a ella en el sillón más grande estaba una mujer mayor que mi madre de cabellos castaños que estaban tomados en un elegante moño con una túnica verde musgo, junto a ella una chica que miraba sus manos nerviosa intentaba pasar desapercibida, el color del pelo de la chica era similar al de su madre aunque más brillante y terminaba en pequeñas ondas, su color de piel era tostado en un punto exquisito y simétrico, sus labios eran finos.

Me acerque intentando entender de qué iba todo eso, pero no necesite demasiado, al entrar las dos mujeres se levantaron con prisa y me miraron, cuando luego de saludarlas con una pequeña reverencia mire a mi madre, su sonrisa me lo dio todo, era otra chica a la que mi madre había ilusionado con ser mi esposa, pero ahora más que nunca mi decisión estaba tomada, no aceptaría, necesitaba al menos encontrar a Astoria y saber que todo lo que sentí por ella se había acabado con los años, o si tal como pensé a mis 9 años ella era el amor de mi vida.


End file.
